Nine Days
by crazednthu
Summary: Ron is leaving for camp in nine days. Hermione plans to make each one of them count...no matter what.
1. Nine days left: Pond

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Hermione turned a page in her book. It was rare that she got to sit outside and relax.

"Hermione, come in, it's not that cold, I swear."

She looked up. Ron was in the pond in front of her. His body was half submerged in the shimmering blue water. She smiled, "I'm not afraid of cold water Ron."

"Then join me…please?" Ron was grinning at her. She sighed, no matter what she couldn't say no to him.

"Oh, alright," she breathed. Hermione slipped off her skirt and took off her shirt.

"There's my sexy beauty," Ron yelled.

She grinned and slowly walked into the water. It felt like glass was scraping against her skin. She shivered terribly. "Oh, Ron, I'm going to get you! I thought you said the water wasn't cold!"

"Correction…I said the water wasn't _that_ cold," Ron said.

She glared at him and met him. While the water was only at his waist, it came to Hermione's chest. "Are you happy now?" she asked.

Ron smiled and moved over to her. He put his hands on her shoulders. "I was already happy love. I'm here with you."

She beamed and the water was no longer cold. Ron was smiling at her so beautifully. The sunlight brightened his hair and made it look like strands of fire. His blue eyes were sparkling in the light and his pale skin was pink from the sun's rays. Ronald Weasley was quite a sight.

"Well, the water isn't so bad," she said.

"Good," Ron said. He suddenly splashed her with water.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione growled.

He laughed, "What is it Mrs. Weasley?"

She wiped her eyes. "I'm not Mrs. Weasley yet, so I can still kick your arse!"

"Gotta come get me first love," Ron whispered.

He dived into the water and swam off. Hermione drove in after him. For the next couple of hours they played around and pretended that there was nothing to worry about and that everything would stay the same.

They finally crawled out of the water. "I am so tired," Hermione breathed. She flopped on the blanket.

Ron crawled out and stood up. He shook his body and ringed out his hair. Hermione watched him with her lip bit. Ron was extremely tall and freckly. His slim body was firm and smooth.

"See something you want?" Ron asked.

She nodded, "Get over here."

Ron walked over to her and sat next to her on the blanket. She moved the fiery locks out of his face and kissed him. His lips were so soft and lush. She pulled away. "I love you."

"I love you too," Ron said. He took her left hand and kissed the ring on her finger. "Counting today I have nine before I leave."

Hermione turned away for a moment. She didn't want to think about it. Ron would be leaving for the auror academy soon. "I know that Ron," she whispered.

"Hey, look at me," Ron said. Hermione turned to him. "It's going to be okay. I promised you that."

"I know Ron. I know this is what you've always wanted to do and I know that you're born to do this it's just…you'll be gone for three months." Hermione suddenly felt a chill and it wasn't from her wet body.

He bit his lip. "Yeah, I know. I mean…Trayvens is the best academy in the world and for some reason the bastards let me in."

"Of course they let you in Ron. You're more than qualified," Hermione said.

"They're really intense and-"

"You don't have to explain it to me. I know the requirements. I know this is what they design. I know you could have picked a different training program that takes less time. I get all of that. It's just…ever since we got out of school we've been together and...I'm going to miss you." Hermione touched his leg and put her forehead against his.

"I'm going to miss you too love. I'm going to think about you every day. I love you Hermione and I want to marry you and give you everything you deserve," Ron told.

"All I want is you Ron. All I need is you as my husband," Hermione said.

He smiled, "I will be. As soon as I get back I'll make my mine."

She felt tears in her eyes. Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat. "Oh, Ron, I've always been yours. A ring and a piece of parchment just makes it official."

"Oh, so are you saying that we can call the whole thing off and my mother can stop nagging me?" Ron asked.

Hermione pinched Ron's nipple. "Don't even think about going there."

She pinched him and Ron laughed. He pulled at her arms and they wrestled on the blanket. Ron finally pinned Hermione down and stared ticking her stomach.

Hermione kicked and cried out. "Okay, okay, okay, you win!" she choked in between laughter. Ron finally stopped and held her arms against the blanket. He straddled her waist and gazed at her. "What?"

"You're incredible and so bloody beautiful," he said. Hermione smiled and pushed up into him. Ron leaned down and kissed her. Hermione opened her mouth and let Ron's sweet taste in. She whimpered as she felt his tongue move in her mouth. She took it between her lips and sucked. Ron moaned and pushed into her. All she had on were soaked bikini bottoms and top. She could easily feel his hardness against her.

He pulled away and kissed her cheek and down to her neck. He sucked gently and continued to push against her. She opened her legs and ran her fingers through his hair. She moaned again as he bit her neck. She wanted him. She wanted to feel him. Hermione looked around. They were at a pond not too far from their flat. It wasn't private and anyone could have seen them, but she didn't care. Ron's hands were on her legs. He rubbed up and down her thighs and continued to suck on her neck. It felt good. It felt too amazing to tell him to stop.

"Ron, I want you," she moaned.

"I want you too," he mumbled against her neck.

"Right here Ron," she breathed.

Ron stopped all his movements and looked up at her. His big blue eyes were gazing at her in disbelief. A bit of sunburn sizzled on the bridge of his nose. It was adorable. At twenty Ron was still adorable.

"You want to shag right here? Anyone can catch us Hermione," he said.

She laughed. She could hear the excitement in his voice. Fred and George's blood certainly coursed through his veins.

"Yes, I want you right now," Hermione breathed.

He continued to stare at her and finally smiled. "Well, I am one to please," Ron said. He kissed her deeply again before moving down to her neck. He licked her skin and Hermione sat up a bit. She untied her strings and pulled her top off.

Ron immediately licked his lips. "Bloody hell Mione." He kissed her chest and licked down to her breasts.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione moaned as his tongue darted across one nipple to the other. She pulled on his hair and brought their lips together again. He laid her back against the blanket and pushed into her.

Hermione pulled off her bottoms and Ron did the same. He was so hard and hot against her. She could feel a thick layer of moisture at her middle. Ron licked her lips and sucked on them. "I love you," he panted.

She pushed up into his member and he groaned. "I love you too."

Ron slowly entered her. They both moaned. Her body was wet and cold but Ron instantly heated her up. He was so big and so scorching inside of her. He pushed into her slowly.

It was bliss. Nothing in the world felt better to Hermione than Ron making love to her. Hearing his deep, shaky breaths and strong moans always drove her mad and the fact that anyone could walk over the hill and see them making love was ever better.

"Do…you t-think anyone is watching us?" Ron asked.

"I don't ah! I don't know…would you?" Hermione asked.

Ron opened his eyes and looked at her. He pushed inside of her deeply. Hermione arched her back. "Of course I would but that doesn't make me feel any better. Some bloke could be wanking to you right now."

"Well, I'm sure it would be to you. Your arse is the one out in the open," Hermione joked.

Ron thrusted into her rather hard. Hermione gave a choked cry. "Yeah, watch yourself Mrs. Weasley." Hermione grabbed his shoulders and he moved faster. It was beautiful. Ron was amazing. His body was made for her. She loved him. She didn't want him to leave.

"Oh, Ron, yes," Hermione panted as she felt a heat wave in her middle.

Ron put his mouth over hers and went faster. "You feel so good Hermione. You feel so fucking incredible." He sucked on her bottom lip and pushed deeper and harder into her.

Hermione clawed at his back. She was close. She couldn't hold it in much longer. "Ron, Ron, yes!" she moaned loudly as she felt a bursting sensation hit her and explode. She cried out and jerked.

"Mione, baby," Ron choked. He thrusted into her powerfully and came. He groaned and shook as well.

The sensation traveled through her entire body and she could even feel Ron's sensations. She exhaled deeply and closed her eyes. Ron lay against her and did the same. They panted and held each other. Hermione ran her fingers through his hair over and over while he kissed her neck.

They heard laughter. "Oh shit," Ron whispered. He got off of her and quickly pulled his swimming trunks back on. Hermione pulled on her bottom and tied her top back on.

A small family came over the hill. The two children ran down and splashed into the water. The husband and wife set up the umbrella and blanket.

"Maybe we should go back," Hermione said.

"Yeah, last thing I need is to get arrested for indecent exposure," Ron breathed. They packed up their things and headed back.

"I'm going to take a shower. Do you want to join me?" Ron asked as they walked into their flat.

"Yes, I'll be in a second. I need a drink of water," Hermione answered.

Ron smiled and kissed her forehead. "I had fun today at the pond."

"Me too Ron," Hermione said. She leaned up and kissed his lips. "Now go get that shower nice and hot for us."

He squeezed her butt. "Not a problem love." She smiled and watched him walked into the bathroom.

As soon as he was out of sight she sat on the couch and sighed. Their day at the pond had been so much fun. She wouldn't have many more days with him like that. She felt tears hit her eyes and she finally let them fall. She never cried around Ron. She didn't' want him to know how she really felt. Hermione knew that is she told Ron the truth he wouldn't go and more than anything she wanted him to pursue his dream. He deserved it. Her fiancé was born to it.

She lay back on the couch and twisted the small diamond ring on her finger. Ron had asked her just weeks ago. She was more than ready. She wanted to be Ron's wife and she wanted them to have a life together. For now their life was on hold. Ron was leaving in nine days.

"I wish every day was like today," she whispered to no one. They had never been serious in public before and Hermione thought it was something that she would never do, but she felt like every moment was precious since she had such few days left with Ron.

She sat up quickly. An idea came to mind. Ron was leaving in nine days and she had to make every one of them count. She went into their bedroom and pulled out her planner. She began writing in it quickly.

"Hermione, the hot water is going to run out pretty soon," Ron whined from the door.

She looked up at him. Ron was so gorgeous and she loved him more than anything. She would make the next nine days he had left special.

"I'm coming Ron," Hermione breathed as she closed up her planner and put it away.

"Yeah, just you wait," Ron said taking her hand.

Hermione bit her lip and squeezed his hand. "I'm more than ready for what you've got," she breathed.

Yes, Hermione would make every day she had left with Ron count…starting today.

* * *

So…do you like the idea? I thought a bit of sexy/fluffiness would be a nice change from my usual, lol. I love it and I have some great things planned for the couple if you want me to continue. Let me know! Review!

CRAZED


	2. Eight days left: Work

Wow, thanks for the reviews! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Hermione flipped through her parchments. She couldn't really focus on work. Ron would be leaving in eight days and instead of them spending time together they were both at work.

"Hey, do you have those reports for Willows?" Harry asked from the door. He walked over to her desk. Hermione sighed and looked up at him. Harry Potter hadn't changed much since they left school. He was still pale and a bit scrawny.

"Yes, tell him that the last bit is more of a summary. I didn't have time to really collect all the data," Hermione explained. Her job in magical law enforcement was more of a challenge than she anticipated but she welcomed it with excitement.

Harry frowned a bit. "Are you alright?"

She shrugged, "Yeah, it's just been a long day."

He smiled and folded his arms. "Are you sure that's all?"

Hermione opened her mouth several times before giving up. "Oh, you know why I'm upset Harry. There's only eight days left."

"We've been through this Hermione. I'll look out for him and make sure he keeps his head on while I completely disregard my own safety," Harry joked.

Hermione swatted his arm. "Get over yourself Harry. You know I'll miss you too. I just…oh, let me get back to work!"

Harry laughed and took her reports. "See you later."

Hermione smiled and watched him leave out of the room. She closed her eyes and rubbed her cheeks. Ron and Harry were going to the same academy. Once again the Dream Team would conquer and stay together while she was left waiting. She was supportive and glad to see her best friends doing what they always wanted to do but she couldn't lie to herself. The fact that Harry would be away with Ron for three months and the two would have so many secrets and fun shared between them nerved her a bit. However, she kept it to herself. She hid it with a smile as always.

With another heavy sigh Hermione picked up her quill and dipped it. All she could do was sign more charts and summarize more data.

Something covered her eyes. Hermione jumped and touched her face. There were large hands there.

"Okay, you have three guesses and you better not say some famous quidditch player or dozy teacher," the voice said.

Hermione instantly smiled. The voice was deep and smoothing and sent warmth all through her body. "Do I get a hint?" she asked.

"If you need a hint, I'm calling the wedding off," the voice answered.

Hermione chuckled and took the hands away. She turned to see Ron standing in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled and bent to his knees in front of her. He was so tall that even with her sitting in a chair they were at eye level. "I wanted to come see you and have lunch." He put his hand on her cheek and softly rubbed it.

"You actually got away from the shop?" Hermione asked. She took Ron's hand and put it against her lips. She kissed each slender, pale, freckly finger.

Ron gave her a beautiful smile. "Yeah, George let me step away for a bit. He's only being nice to me because I'm leaving, sodding git."

"Well, I have a lot of work to do Ron. I'm so far behind," Hermione explained.

Ron smirked and got closer to her. Hermione breathed in his incredible scent of sweetness and she gazed into his entrancing blue eyes. "Oh, you can spare a bit of time for me. We can eat in the cafeteria."

Hermione moaned slightly. There was something about Ron's presence that kept her in a constant heightened state. "Okay, I am really hungry honestly."

He stood up and nodded. "Welcome to my world love."

Hermione rarely got to eat lunch with Ron. They were both always working. Hermione was always at the ministry and Ron was always at the joke shop. It was nice to be able to sit with him and just talk.

Ron swallowed his bite of chicken leg. "So, where's midget?"

She rolled her eyes. "Harry is still working with Kingsley. There's a lot he has to do before he leaves."

"It must be nice. I mean as soon as we got out of school Kingsley wanted to take him under his wing. He'll be amazing at Trayvens." Ron had a smile on his face but his voice was a bit stiff and dull.

Hermione squeezed his leg. "Ron, you'll be amazing too. I think more than anything Kingsley just wanted to coach Harry on how to deal with all the dark forces that will be working against him when he becomes an auror. He's still a wanted man."

"Yeah, I know…I'm just nervous," Ron confessed. He poked at his mash with a fork.

Hermione couldn't help but smile. Ron had no idea how amazing he really was. He gave himself such a hard time for no reason. He was the best person she knew and she wanted him to know that.

She hated seeing him so sulky. Her lips formed into a smile. "Hey, are you finished?"

"Yeah, I don't think I can eat anymore. Do you want to head back to your office?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, but um, come with me."

She stood up and motioned for Ron to follow her. He gave her a curious look but followed her command. They walked back into the office. Hermione closed the door and put a quick locking spell on it.

"What are you up to?" Ron asked with a grin.

Hermione walked over to him and reached up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. They held each other closely and swayed a bit. "Oh, nothing, I just want to give you something before you go back to work." She whispered while caressing the back of his neck.

Ron raised his eyebrows and held her tighter. He licked his lips. "Yeah, and what would that be Mione?"

Hermione put her head against his and barely touched his lips. "Me," she breathed against them.

Ron's hands went to her arse. He squeezed and pushed her against him. They both moaned. He pressed his mouth against hers. For a while they simply held until Hermione flicked her tongue against his teeth. Ron opened his mouth and she explored his sweet taste. She pinned his tongue down and sucked on it. Ron moaned and pushed into her.

They didn't break away from each other. Hermione began to walk back and Ron followed. She led him back until she felt the desk behind her. They finally parted. Hermione opened her eyes. Ron's face was rather pink and his blue eyes were massive. She bit her lip reached under her skirt. She pulled down her knickers and raised them in the air. Ron's eyes watched as she wiggled them before dropping them to the floor. He swallowed hard.

Hermione giggled and sat on the table. She beckoned him with her finger. He pressed himself against her. She kissed his neck. "How much time do you have?" she asked softly against his skin.

She could feel his body shiver. He unzipped his pants quickly and pulled down his boxers. "Enough," he said. Ron tugged on her hair and brought their mouths together. He placed his hands on her hips and brought her as close to him as he could. Hermione moaned. She could feel his warm thickness pressing against her.

Hermione put her hands on his shoulders. Ron shook his head. "I can't believe we're doing this," he whispered.

"Well, we're not yet, so get to it," Hermione said gently. She dragged her tongue across his mouth. Ron groaned and cupped her arse. He pushed into her. She whimpered loudly against his lips.

Ron quickly took her tongue between his lips and began pushing in and out of her deeply and fast. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist. She held on to him tightly. He felt so good inside of her.

"Oh god Ron," she moaned as Ron thrusted again and again inside of her.

"You're incredible M-Mione. I can't believe we're doing this," he panted. He leaned her back a bit to get deeper in. He sucked and bit all over her neck. Hermione arched her back and her hands went to his hips. She dug her nails into his soft flesh.

Her desk moved back and forth. Though the door was locked they were rather loud. Anyone could have been listening in and once again it excited her. Ron gave a deep and powerful thrust. "Ron!" Hermione cried.

Ron pulled away from her neck and pressed his forehead against her. He stared at her and every time he pushed into her his eyes rolled back. Hermione was in awe at how wonderful her fiancée was. He kissed her lips and then her cheeks. He kisses all over her face. He was moaning terribly. Hermione was afraid someone would hear. She put a hand on the back of his head and pushed his face into her chest. He bit on the collar of her shirt. He was close.

"Ron, oh, Ron, Ron, Ron," Hermione whimpered as he gave another powerful thrust. She was so close as well. She could feel the incredible pressure build in her stomach.

"Hermione, love, yes, shit, hmm good," Ron groaned. He pushed into her even harder.

Hermione couldn't take it. She cried out and arched her back. The powerful pressure hit her middle and exploded.

Ron moaned loudly and thrusted with everything he had. He came inside of her. "Oh, fuck!" he choked. Ron continued to thrust and each one became softer and slower.

Hermione pushed against him and rolled her hips. She placed her hands on his arms and closed her eyes. She let the hot current pass through her. Ron retracted and stopped. He leaned down and kissed her deeply. He tasted a bit salty. Sweat rolled down his face and hit his lips. Hermione licked it away.

"I'm so bloody happy I came to see you," Ron mumbled against her lips.

She tangled her fingers in his slightly damp hair. "Me too, we need to have lunch together more often."

Ron pulled away and smiled. His flushed face was so perfect. He took a shaky hand and moved hair out of her eye. "I still can't believe we did this. We actually shagged right here in your office."

"Don't get too comfortable with it Ronald," Hermione said as she lightly pushed him back so she could get off the table. She pulled her skirt down and fixed her hair a bit.

Ron pulled up his clothes and grabbed her knickers. He held them out for her. She reached for them but he pulled away before she could get to them.

"Give them here," Hermione commanded.

Ron held them above his head where she obviously couldn't reach them. "Say you love me."

"I love you. Now hand them over," Hermione whined.

Ron chuckled. "Oh, come on Mrs. Weasley. Tell me I'm the only bloke you'd let take you on your desk, spilling God knows what all over your work."

Hermione stopped grabbing for her underwear. She gave him a serious look. "You're the only man I'd ever let take me Ron. You're the only man I want and have ever wanted. You know that."

Ron's expression changed. His brows came together a bit. "I know I just…I know." His voice was soft. He handed them back to her.

She quickly slipped them back on. "Ron, I love you. You're going to be on my mind all the time. Everything else will just…seem empty."

He looked away for a bit. "I know what you mean."

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat. She pulled him close and hugged him. She put her ear against his chest and listened to the slowing rhythm of his heart. Ron held her tightly. "I love you so much Hermione."

"I love you too Ron. I love you," she answered.

Ron kissed the top of her head. For a while they held each other. It was lovely. It was perfect. Ron pulled away. "I have to go. I'm sure George has something foul waiting for me." He kissed her lips softly. "I'll see you at home yeah?"

Hermione smiled and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Okay, love you." She got on her toes and kissed him.

Ron gave her butt a nice tap before walking out of her office. Hermione watched him leave. When he was out of sight she sighed and leaned against her desk. She looked at it. The desk was crooked and papers were scattered and crinkled. She would have to start over on a lot of things and the mess already itched at her hands.

However, with a smile Hermione sat down and opened her desk drawer. She pulled out her planner. She scribbled a few words and crossed some things out.

"There goes another one," she breathed to herself with a smile.

Hope you liked it! Review!


	3. Seven days left: Game

Thanks for the reviews!!

It was hot, sticky, and terribly loud. So many people were watching the fast paced movements and shouting ensued. Hermione wiped her forehead and licked her dry lips. Sweat stung her tongue. She was baking like homemade bread.

"Urgh, come on!" Ron groaned.

"Don't worry we still have time," Harry reassured.

"Gods I hope not," Hermione breathed to herself.

She looked once again to the air. Quidditch players were zooming across the sky. It was the final game of the regular season. Harry had bought them tickets to a Cannons vs. Lightening match. Ron couldn't have been more excited. Hermione on the other hand gave a fake smile and reluctant cheer.

It wasn't as if she didn't like quidditch. She just didn't think the perfect afternoon involved being out in the blazing heat for hours and watching a bunch of blokes play a sport she barely understood.

"Oh, did you see that pass!" Ron practically shouted. He jumped up and down and playfully rang Harry's neck.

Hermione smiled. However, none of her complaints mattered. Ron was happy. There was a light in his eyes and a boyish grin on his face. He proudly wore his old black Cannons t-shirt and shorts. They were gifts from his youth and it was easily noticeable. The shirt was so tight around his chest and shoulders and the shorts were a bit too small for his long legs, but he looked adorable and incredibly sexy.

"Oh, okay, okay, you don't have to strangle me Ron. I have eyes," Harry said while removing his mate's hands from his neck.

"Barely, I have to make sure you can still see. Gods, I hope you can take those glasses with you," Ron teased. Harry shoved him a bit and Hermione laughed.

It was nice being out with her oldest and dearest friends. They three of them were so close and had been through so much. She would miss them and them all as a unit.

"Can't you two act your age for once? There are enough kids here," Hermione said with a smirk.

Harry chuckled but Ron rolled his eyes. "Oh, if you would actually pay attention to the game you'd realize how exciting it really is."

"Well, it's hard to when you scream every time the Cannons make a shot," Hermione joked.

Ron took her quill and bit the tip off. "Take that know it all. I'm going to get some more water. Do you need anything Harry?"

"No, I'm fine. Just hurry back. I don't think I can give a second by second review of everything again," Harry said while wiping his glasses.

"Okay Harry I gotcha. Come on Mione," Ron said while holding his hand out to her. Hermione took it with a smiled.

They left the pitch area and walked the street where the restrooms and food area was. It was blistering hot. Sweat itched all over her body. Hermione looked up at Ron. His red hair was damp and stuck to his face a bit. His face was so flushed and the tip of his nose and cheeks were red from burn. However, the biggest smile tickled his face.

"Are you having a nice time?" Hermione asked.

Ron turned to her. "Yeah, this is brilliant. I haven't been to a game in a long time. It was nice of Harry."

"Yes it was. I'm glad he thought of this," Hermione said.

Ron stopped walking and gripped her hand tighter. "I'm glad you decided to come."

"Why wouldn't I?" Hermione asked.

He shrugged, "Well, I mean, I know quidditch isn't your favorite thing."

She waved her hand. "Oh, that doesn't matter. You and Harry are my favorite people. I'd do anything for you two and there's no way I would miss this. I am having a good time."

Ron smiled and pulled her close. "I'm glad. You know you look so incredible don't you?"

She snorted, "Yeah, I guess sweat suits me."

Ron raised his eyebrows. "I couldn't agree with you more. You're so beautiful." He ran his fingers across her lips.

She chuckled a bit. "Does that signal mean you want something?"

"More than you know." Ron took her chin in his hand and lifted her up a bit. Hermione got on her toes and pressed her lips against his. His mouth was just as sweaty as hers but it tasted excellent. "I want you," he mumbled as he pulled his tongue away and pressed against her lips again.

Hermione moaned, "I want you too, Ron."

He took her by the hand and led them to a food court on the street. Ron let go of her and went to the counter. Hermione bit her lip in anticipation as her soon to be husband gave her a smirk before asking the man behind the counter something. She loved Ron's face, but his arse was too amazing for words. She could see the round shape of his cheeks pressing against the material and his back looked excellent in the tight black shirt. It went amazingly with his fiery locks.

"Okay, this way," Ron said as he took her by the hand and led her to a bathroom behind the shop. He shut the door and locked it.

Hermione looked around. There was only one toilet and sink. It was small but at least it wasn't dirty.

"Ron, how can we both be in here?" she asked.

Ron leaned against the door and folded his arms. "I told the bloke you're expecting and you're feeling a bit ill."

She hit his arm. "Ronald Weasley that's not right!"

Ron laughed and took her hand. "But it worked didn't it?"

Before she could even respond he pulled on her arm and brought her close again. Once more he kissed her deeply. Hermione moaned and sucked on his full bottom lip a bit before pulling away.

"I need to freshen up," she said going to the sink. She turned on the cold water and let it soothe her burning skin. She rubbed cold water on her face and neck.

Ron watched her closely. "Why are you teasing me?" he asked.

She looked at him through the mirror. "I'm not teasing you at all. It's extremely hot today and I feel like I'm going to melt away. The water feels good."

Ron walked up behind her and placed his hands under the running facet. "Hmm, that does feel good." He cupped water in his hands and then slowly let it run down the drain. Ron then took his hands down Hermione's bare arms. She wore a simple skirt and a sleeveless button up for the day. Ron rubbed her arms harder and harder.

Hermione sighed and leaned against him. His sticky body felt good against her. She could feel the outlines of his muscles through his shirt. "That's nice," she whispered.

Ron turned the water off and leaned her forward. Hermione put her hands on the sink. He kissed her neck and sucked a bit. "Salty," he teased.

"I told you it was scorching," Hermione said.

Ron chucked and quietly kissed her again. He ran his hands down her back and squeezed her arse. Hermione hissed. "What was that?"

"Nothing," Ron breathed against her. He went underneath her skirt and squeezed again. Hermione was already boiling and Ron only added to her heat. She loved it.

Ron let go of her and placed his hands on her hips. He pushed into her. She could feel his hardness.

"I can't believe it," Hermione said with a chuckle.

"Why not? I told you how mad you make me and what quidditch does to me," Ron explained.

Hermione laughed, "You worry me sometimes you know it?"

"I should," Ron said before giving the tip of her ear a nip. He slowly pulled down her knickers. Hermione kicked them off and held them in her hand.

Ron quickly pulled down his shorts and swore. "Fuck, love, your arse is unbelievable."

"What a line Ron. Didn't you use that sixth year?" Hermione asked.

"Probably, did it work?" he asked.

Hermione pushed back and Ron gave a startled groan. "What do you think?"

Ron didn't answer. Instead he grabbed her hips and pushed into her. Hermione moaned loudly and spread her legs open wider. Ron was always steaming, but today he was on fire. He pushed into her again and again. He slicked in and out of her so easily due to sweat and natural juices.

"Oh, gods, Hermione," Ron panted as he tried to hold on to her sweaty hips.

Hermione cried out and held on to the sink. She looked in the mirror. Ron's face was flushed and his biceps flexed beautifully. Every time he pumped into her she hit the sink. It was fantastic. They were both so searing and sultry. It felt so good.

"Ron, yes, yes, please," she begged as he went faster.

He opened his eyes and met her gaze. He flushed with even more color at knowing she was watching but he smiled. "We're amazing aren't we?" he said as he gave another powerful thrust.

Hermione dropped her head and nodded. The feeling was to amazing for her to form words. She lifted up her free hand and placed it against the mirror. It felt so cold against her burning hand.

Every part of her body was on fire. She had never been so hot before. She could barely breathe but she didn't want it to stop. Ron felt amazing behind her. He hit her spot in a way he hadn't before. It felt like a stinging pulse all through her body. It was satisfying and incredibly strong.

Hermione whimpered and scratched at the mirror. "Oh, Ron, Ron."

"Hmm, baby, bloody hell you feel so good. God I love you," Ron choked. He reached around and pressed his hand against her middle. He rubbed her bundle of flesh with a finger and pushed deeper and harder inside of her.

Hermione gave a choked cry. "Oh, fuck Ronnie," she cried and she felt herself losing it.

"You're so amazing Hermione. I love that," Ron moaned.

He rubbed and pushed harder and faster. Ron kept moaning and swearing. He was close as well. "Oh, Mione love. Oh fucking hell. I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming!"

His words set off a spark in her body. She was ready but she wanted to wait for him. As soon as she felt him jerk she cried out and let go. They came together in a perfect motion. Hermione slammed against Ron and arched her back. Ron held on to her body so tightly. He panted against her ear and shook.

They held for a bit as their pleasure ran its course. Ron finally let her go and pulled away. He pulled up his shorts and leaned against the wall. Hermione turned the water back on and cleaned her middle before putting her knickers back on. Ron watched her with a smile.

"What?" Hermione asked out of breath.

Ron exhaled deeply and shrugged, "Girls fascinate me."

For a moment they laughed and couldn't stop, at least until there was a knock on the door. Hermione quickly shut the water off.

"You can have it!" Hermione yelled. She pulled her clothes back in order and wiped the sweat off her face. She opened the door and an old woman was on the other side. Her eyes widened as Hermione and Ron left the room in a hurry.

Ron grabbed her hand and they ran back to the game giggling.

Harry was sitting down eating a liquorish stick. He grinned widely when the couple sat back down next to him.

"Did you find the food okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, eventually we found it," Ron mumbled.

Hermione didn't say anything.

Harry nodded slowly, "The Cannons are going to win, not that it really matters I guess."

"Oh, hush up Harry. I couldn't find anything I wanted," Hermione said.

Harry pressed his lips together as if trying to hold his laughter back. His green eyes were so bright in the sun.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked.

Harry chuckled. "Oh, nothing at all mate. I'm just thinking that you two might have been a bit more convincing if Hermione had put her skirt on the right way."

Hermione gaped and looked down. Sure enough her buttons that were usually in the back were in the front and one wasn't even buttoned all the way.

She looked up. Both Harry and Ron were smiling at her. They meant the world to her. Both were wonderful and handsome in their own right and she would miss them both so much. She loved them. They were a family.

"If either of you say anything you won't make it out of here with both bollocks," she warned.

The guys busted into laughter and Hermione soon joined them. The three of them laughed and continued to half watch the game. Ron kept giving her secret smiled and Harry kept teasing them about seeking therapy for their addiction. It was just like their old days at Hogwarts.

Hermione reached inside her purse and got out her day planner.

This day received a star next to it.

Thanks for reading! Review!!


	4. Six days left: Granger House

Thank you all so much! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own HP

"This is fantastic Mrs. Granger," Ron mumbled as he took another gigantic bite of crumble.

"Thank you Ron. I'm glad you're enjoying it," her mother said with a smile.

Ron nodded and took a chug of milk. "We don't get good cooking like this often."

Hermione frowned a bit and hit his arm. "Oh, you know I feed you good food."

He licked his fork clean. "Yeah, but this is _amazing_. I'm sorry I should have said we don't get amazing food like this that often."

Hermione couldn't help but smile and her dad chuckled. They were having dinner at her parent's house. They decided to throw Ron a little going away treat.

"So, are you ready Ron?" his dad asked.

Ron nodded confidently. "Yes sir. Every day I get a little closer and I get more and more excited and nervous."

"Nerves are good. People do better on nerves. It shows heart," her mother explained.

"You sound like Hermione," Ron said with a grin.

Her mother held up her hands. "Well, she learned it all from someone."

"Okay, mum, we all know you're brilliant," Hermione whispered.

"Yes, I got a gem and so did you Ron," her dad said as he kissed her mother's cheek.

"You don't have to tell me sir. I can't wait to get back so we can get married," Ron explained. He took Hermione's hand and winked at her.

"How is your mum? I wrote her the other day about taking some time out next weekend to go over plans," her mother asked.

Ron laughed, "She's frantic at the moment. On top of me leaving she worried about guest for the wedding, Bill and the baby, and a million of other things."

"I'm sure a lunch break is what she needs mum. I'll remind her that you wrote her," Hermione said.

Her mother smiled. "Thanks dear, well, the tea is ready if anyone wants some."

"I'll help you Mrs. Granger," Ron offered getting up. He helped clear the table and followed her mother into the kitchen.

Hermione's cheeks felt like they were going to fall off. She couldn't stop beaming at Ron. He was so respectful and treated her family so kindly.

"Some guy," her father breathed.

"Yes, he is," she whispered.

"He doesn't have to worry you know. We love him. He's just fine in our books."

Hermione turned to her father. They looked so much alike. She could see in his brown eyes that he meant it.

"Really? You love him?" she asked.

Her father reached across the table and took her hand. "When he asked us if he could marry you, I couldn't have been more relieved."

Hermione crinkled her eyebrows. "He asked you? I didn't know that."

Her father smiled. "Yes, he sure did. He just came here out of the blue one day and asked your mother and me if he could marry you. I told him asking wasn't necessary but he said he thought it was the right thing to do. Not to mention that his father would skin him if he didn't ask us first."

Hermione laughed quietly. She watched as Ron helped dry the dishes and play with the microwave buttons. Every day she fell a bit more in love with him. "I'm going to miss him."

"I know you are love. He's going to miss you too. He loves you so much Hermione," her father told.

She could feel a vast lump in her throat. "I know he does."

"Okay, enough chatting, your mum has tea and more crumble," Ron said as he helped bring cups and fresh plates in.

"Ron, you can't possibly want more," her mother said.

"Oh, mum, if there's one thing he's serious about its dessert," Hermione explained.

Ron kissed her forehead. "That's right love. Mrs. Granger, don't tell my mother I said this but this is the best thing I've ever tasted."

Hermione laughed into her tea. Her mother chuckled as well. "Ronald, just as long as you floss after you eat all of this I won't tell her a single word."

For awhile they sat and talked or in Ron's case ate. Before heading back Hermione wanted to go up to her room. Ron came with her.

Hermione closed the door behind them and Ron sat on her bed. He lay back against the pillows.

"You have such a nice bed. It's so comfortable," he said softly.

"You would know wouldn't you?" she joked. Hermione went through her dressers and flipped through some old books on her shelf.

"Hey, that doesn't leave this room. If your parents ever find out I snuck over here sometimes your dad will roast my bollocks," Ron warned.

"And revoke his permission for you to marry me?" she asked.

Ron turned a bit red and sat up. "About that, I'm sorry if it bothers you. I just-"

He was cut off by a kiss. Hermione pulled away and traced his mouth. "I love that you asked. I think it's romantic."

He smirked, "I try."

She rolled her eyes and shoved him. Hermione picked up a picture on her side table. It was of her and her grandparents. Ron put his chin on her shoulder. "Are they coming to the wedding?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure who on my side will be there. I have such a small family," Hermione said.

"Lucky you, I'm sure the entire Weasley clan will be there. Every bloody cousin, aunt, uncle, and even random redheads who think they're a part of my family will be there. Shit, I'm sure I'll be related to them somehow anyway." Ron flopped back against the pillows.

Hermione put the picture down and stared at him. Ron lifted up his shirt a bit and rubbed his stomach. It was still flat but the tiniest of swelling was visible because of all the dessert he ate. He was gorgeous and so damn adorable.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Hermione said.

"It's not but sometimes I like the quietness like you've got here. It's great," Ron explained. He took her arm and ran his nails gently up and down. It gave her chills.

"And the shiny toys right? Gods, you're just like your father," Hermione said laughing.

Ron pulled on her arm and she lay on top of him. He tucked hair behind her ear. "And you're just like your mother. Does she like me?"

Hermione nibbled on his bottom lip and moaned as he hands squeezed her arse. "No, she loves you and so does my dad. He told me tonight how much they care about you."

Ron's tongue dragged across her mouth she sucked on the tip for a moment. He moaned. "Good, I love them too. I want them to know how committed I am."

Hermione sat up. She gazed at the man she wanted to grow old with. "They do. They know how much you care and how ready you are. You're not one of those snot wizards who think he's better than muggleborns."

Ron rolled his eyes. "I leave that nonsense to buggers like Malfoy. I just hope I don't fuck up this training."

"You won't Ron. You're amazing. You'll be great. If there's one thing I know it's that you can do anything if you want it. You want this," Hermione said tenderly. She rubbed his cheek.

Ron took her hand and kissed it. "I want you. I want you to be my wife and my baby dispenser."

Hermione gasped and tugged on his hair. "Now that's where I draw the line. Baby dispenser?"

Ron roared with laughter and shook his head. "I'm just taking the piss. I'm sorry."

Hermione glared at him but as his laughter carried around the room she dropped her grudge. "Now you see? I was going to show you my old CD player."

Ron stopped laughing. He sat up a bit. "Really? Oh, I wanna see!"

She smirked, "Really? How badly?"

Ron sighed, "I'm sorry for what I said. I love you. You're the queen."

She leaned forward and kissed him. She could taste the sweetness from the crumble. "And if I want you to be the baby dispenser will you?"

He gave her an incredulous look. "If you can make it possible then sure I will. I'll do it. Now let me see!" he whined.

Hermione giggled in victory and turned around. She crawled to the end of her bed and hung upside down to look for the CD player under her bed.

She gasped as she felt Ron reach up her skirt. "Ron, what are you doing?" She gave a choked cry as his fingers caressed her cheeks and rubbed back and forth against her knickers.

"Well, you can't just put this masterpiece in my face and not let me have some," Ron whispered.

Hermione hadn't even locked the door and she wasn't sure if her parents would come up to check on them or not. It was just like when they were teenagers. It made her smile. She moved back a bit so she could reach his jeans zipper.

"You're never satisfied are you?" she asked while unzipping his pants and taking out his hard, warm member.

"Mione, I thought you knew by now, I'm always hungry." He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her down so his mouth could reach her. Ron quickly pulled down her skirt and knickers.

She bit her lip and pumped Ron in an out of her hand as she felt his fingers caress her cheeks. The moment she felt his warm tongue on her she cried out. He licked her from end to end.

"Oh, gods," she whimpered. While one hand was on his cock, the other gripped the bed sheet.

Hermione licked Ron's entire length. The skin was tight and smooth. Ron's tongue was on her middle now. He use two fingers from one hand to spread her folds and flicked her clit over and over with his tongue. Hermione cried out quietly and began to suck him off.

They went in a perfect rhythm. Ron sucked on her nerves and pumped three fingers in her while she caressed his balls and sucked him. She rocked her hips. Ron's tongue was inside her now. She felt its warmness dart in and out. She took him out of her mouth and moaned, "Oh, Ron, yes."

Her hand took over and pumped him. She kept crying out. Hermione reached back and grabbed her skirt. She stuffed a bit in her mouth to muffle her noises. Ron pumped his index finger in and out of her all the while his tongue massaged her middle. Hermione rocked against his face and put him back into her mouth. She put as much in until she felt her lips against his groin and ginger hairs tickled her chin. He was so large in his mouth but she kept going deeper. Hermione loved it.

It was Ron's turn to break away. He moaned quietly and pumped his fingers deeper and harder. The feeling was incredible. It was a like a fire inside her. It was a hot, burning pressure. She wanted Ron to feel it too. Hermione took a finger and quickly touched herself rubbing her finger and covering it with her juices. She felt Ron lick her hand as she pulled away. She found his hole and gently stuck her finger in. Ron tensed up and whimpered.

"Mione, ah," he breathed.

She pulled away from his length. "Do you want me to stop?" She asked. Her heart was racing. She had never done this before.

"No, it just...feels kinda weird," Ron whispered. She continued to pump her pointer finger in an out of him.

"Is it okay?" Hermione asked again. Ron was silent. Hermione's smile grew. "It's okay to say yes."

Ron sighed, "Fine, I do. It feels really good Hermione."

Hermione smiled and continued. "Tell me if it starts to hurt okay?" Ron didn't answer. His tongue was once again tracing the figure eight against her and his fingers continued to drive inside her.

Hermione groaned and closed her eyes. She continued to softly thrust her finger in him as she pumped him in an out of her mouth. Their movements were deliberate and and in sync with each other.

Ron was mumbling passionate nothings against her. She couldn't understand his words. Her head was too cloud with pleasure. His fingers dug so deep inside her and his lips had closed over her bulb of nerves. He was sucking it like a pricked finger. Electricity began to travel through her body. She bobbed her head faster. Her lips smashed against his body.

He whimpered against her middle. Hermione felt a vein throb against her mouth. He was close and so was she. The burning pressure wouldn't go away. She was going to exploded. She stuck her finger deeper inside his arse until she felt her knuckle hit his skin.

It was enough. Ron tenses up and moaned longingly. Suddenly hot, strong liquid filled her mouth. Her cheeks stretched as Ron almost bit on her clit and came. Cum was all in her mouth. She swallowed his seed. She drank every drop of Ron Weasley and the thought alone made her cum abruptly.

"Oh, you're so good Ron!" she cried. She rocked against his face as her body tensed and shook. "Ah, oh, oh." She stilled her movements and took her finger out of his body. Ron slowly took out his fingers and it made Hermione hiss. She wiped her mouth and fell back against him. His hard chest felt good against her back. He was sweating and so was she. She rubbed his soft hips and his hands roamed her body.

"Careful, still tender," she breathed.

Ron kissed her temple. "You're the one who fell on me love." His hands found her breasts. He rubbed them through her shirt and she closed her eyes. His hands were so soft. Their breathing fell in line with each other. She wanted to just fall asleep. Hermione never wanted Ron to let her go.

"That was something," he whispered.

Hermione laughed. "Did you like it?"

She could feel his blush. "Yeah, I did."

"We can do it again if you'd like," Hermione teased.

Ron chuckled. It felt incredible against her. "Now who's hungry?"

"Hermione!" her mother called.

Hermione gasped and jumped off Ron. She pulled up on knickers and skirt. Ron sat up and pulled up his pants. He went the mirror and ran his fingers through his hair and wiped his mouth. Hermione joined him. They couldn't stop laughing.

Hermione gave herself a once over and opened her door. "Coming mum!"

"More like came mum," Ron teased as they walked down the stairs.

Hermione playfully shoved him. Her parents were waiting on the couch.

"Mum, there are some things I want to take to the flat. Ron and I were deciding where they would fit."

Her mother raised her eyebrows. "Oh, okay, that's fine."

Hermione smiled but Ron looked down. His eyes always gave away everything.

"Well, we should probably get back," Hermione said. She gave her father a hug.

"Thanks for dinner," Ron said as he gave her mother a hug.

"Anytime Ron, and stop by before you head off," her mother said.

"Bye mum," Hermione breathed as she hugged her.

"Love you sweetheart. Don't forget to talk to Molly." Her mother pulled away and touched her cheek. "You okay? You're a little flushed."

Hermione's eyes grew. "I think she had too much crumble. It was amazing," Ron said as he shook her father's hand.

Hermione shrugged, "I guess Ron's habits are growing on me."

When they got home Ron flopped on the couch. He rubbed his eyes and laughed. "Do you need some medicine for your stomach ache?"

She ruffled his hair. "What I need is new knickers. I'll be right back." She walked into their bedroom and reached inside her drawer.

For today she had '_dinner with parents_' written, instead she crossed it out and scribbled:

'_New Fun_'

With a smile she put her planner back.

Another day was complete.

Lol, wow, thanks and review!


	5. Five days left: Ride

Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

"Wow, today has been wicked!" Ron said excitedly.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," Hermione answered.

"Let's go on the Hurricane!" he suggested.

"No, I'd much prefer staying dry, thanks," she answered.

Ron looked around. "Okay, how about the Destroyer?

She sighed, "Once again…not into all the destruction Ron."

Ron took her hand and stopped walking. He had the biggest grin on his perfectly pale face. She took a handful of cotton candy and stuffed it in her mouth.

"So, what do you want do?" he asked.

"Oh, don't give me that look. I don't like roller coasters that much," Hermione whispered.

Ron gawked at her. "Then why did you bring me here?"

She shrugged, "Well, I wanted you to experience it. I remember when you and dad had that conversation about coming here, and I wanted to make sure you enjoyed it before you leave."

He held her closely around the waist. She took in his clean scent and felt her body heat up. "You know I would never let anything happen to you love. I've got you…you couldn't be any safer."

Hermione was lost in his blue eyes. His perfectly lush lips stretched into a smile and the heat stained a patch of red on his cheeks. He was flushed and gorgeous and she a melted against the strong hold of his hands. She loved him and could never really go against what he said, especially when he was staring at her…so playfully.

"Hurricane you said?" She staggered.

Ron chuckled and looked around. "How about…the Ferris wheel? I remember your mum telling me your dad took her on one for a date. It doesn't look that fast." She turned around to meet his gaze. The Ferris wheel was easily the biggest ride in the whole park. The carts were alternating colors of blue, red, and yellow.

"Okay, that sounds great," she said with a smile. She felt bad. She was never one for heights and speed. It was a major reason she hated flying on a broom, but Ron loved the air and adventure. She wanted him to have a good time. They only had five days left.

Ron returned her smile and snatched a bit of her cotton candy. "You git," she said, playfully swatting his arm. He giggled and rushed off. She ran after him.

They walked up to the main entrance. "Just the two of you?" the worker asked.

Ron took Hermione's hand into his. "Yes sir, just me and my babes." Hermione felt her stomach flutter. Even after nine years of being around him, Ron was still able to make her tingle.

The worker smiled and opened the cart door. "Okay, make sure you stay seated and keep the cart door closed at all times. The wheel will make various stops so you can view the park. The cart swings so don't be alarmed. It's all part of the fun. Any questions?"

"No sir," Hermione and Ron said at once. The worker nodded and sealed the cart door shut.

Hermione sat down and Ron sat next to her. He peered out of the cart and she really got a look at him. He was dressed in baggy jeans and a blue t-shirt. It was his best "muggle" attire. His hair was messy and vibrant as always. Hermione could not believe how lucky she was. Not only was Ron the best man in the world, but he was also the most handsome. Ronald Weasley was hers. She loved him so much.

"Ron," she whispered.

"Yeah?" he said turning back to her. It was getting dark outside. The moon was beginning to set and the lights on the Ferris wheel were turned on. It made his eyes glow.

"Are you really enjoying yourself?" she asked.

Ron smiled and got closer to her. "Of course I am. There's only once place I want to be and it's here with you. This is fantastic. I have to hand it to the muggles. I don't think wizards would ever be able to think of things like this. It's incredible. I really enjoyed the Bumbling Cars."

Hermione chuckled, "I think you mean the Bumper Cars." He shrugged and rolled his eyes. She bit her lip. Ron was too much. He was too kind, too talented, too perfect, too….fucking sexy. She tugged on his shirt and brought their lips together. Hermione dropped her cotton candy and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ron flicked his tongue across her teeth and she opened her mouth.

They both immediately moaned. Ron's mouth tasted like her cotton candy. It was so sweet and warm. His hands found her waist and his soft, long fingers went under her shirt. They traced patterns on her stomach giving her goose bumps.

The Ferris wheel began to move. They began to go move up. Tingling sensations hit her toes as she felt their cart swing a bit and lift into the air.

He broke away. "Bloody hell," he mumbled.

"What? Did you forget this moved?" Hermione asked.

Ron shook his head. "No, it's not that. Mione…I want you."

"I want you too, Ron. Right now," she panted as his fingers reached under her bra. He rubbed the tips of his nails over her nipples making her whimper. She looked around. Most of the other carts were empty but some held people. Though it was dark, if they wanted to take a closer look, they could see everything…the very idea of it…made her growl in pleasure.

She brought their mouths together again. She couldn't be happier she wore a long, flowed skirt that day. Ron slowly reached under her skirt and found her middle. She opened her legs and he pressed his pointer and middle fingers against her back and forth harder and harder with each move.

Hermione leaned back against the cart seat and gasped. He reached under her knickers and played with her clit. He flicked it back and forth and rubbing it up and down. He watched her with his lip bit. His eyes were fierce in the light. His pale face was so flushed.

"How's that?" he asked.

She responded with a roll of her hips. She opened her legs wider and moaned. He stuck a finger in and pumped slowly. "Gods Ron," she moaned.

"You're so wet and warm, fuck," he breathed sliding in and out of her.

"Hmmm, Ronald," Hermione whimpered. His voice was so low and husky. The wheel turned higher up. She could hear the laughs and squeaks from the other passengers. They were in plain sight but she didn't care.

Ron pulled out and got on his knees. She was surprised when he lifted up her skirt and pulled a side of her knickers away. "Ron…what are you doing?" she asked in excitement.

He licked his lips. "You're so much sweeter than that cotton candy." She didn't have a chance to respond. He pulled her lips apart and gently sucked on her bulb of nerves. Hermione moaned quietly and dug her fingers in his soft, thick copper stands. She looked around in the darkness.

No one seemed to be watching. His warm, big tongue flicked across her pussy and she cried out. His nibbled on each lip before sucking slowly. She couldn't take it anymore.

She wanted to cum. She wanted him to keep going, but she wanted him to feel good too. Reluctantly, she clasped her legs around his head and tugged on his hair. He pouted a bit and sucked her juice off his lips. He was such a bloody tease.

"Take me Ron. I want you so much," Hermione purred.

Ron gave her a curious look. "Sorry? What was that?"

Hermione blushed a bit. She ran her fingers through her hair. "I want you to have me…right here."

"You want to shag in this cart? Hermione…what is with you and public places?" Ron asked. He was grinning and his large eyes were even bigger than usual.

"Are you going to ask more questions or are you going to do something?" she asked rather seriously but with a playful smirk. She took off her knickers and licked her lips.

Ron gave a slight moan and gazed at her longingly. He quickly looked around as if considering her invitation. Their cart was almost to the top. It dangled from side to side. It was completely dark now. The only light came from the roller coasters. He sat back down on the seat and unbuttoned his pants. Hermione bit her lip and pulled them down to his ankles. She could easily see his hardness through his black cotton boxers. She sat on his lap and straddled him.

He stared at her. His eyes were so beautiful and bright in the darkness of the night. She ran a hand through his hair. Their cart moved higher. They were at the very top now. It swung back and forth and she got that tingling feeling again from being so high up. She pulled out his hot, large member. He instantly moaned and closed his eyes.

Hermione stoked his cock. It was pale, freckly and copper strands surrounded the base. She stroked him again causing his breathing to hitch. He was so big and firm. She kept stroking him slowly until pre cum wept from the tip. She swiped a bit off with her finger and sucked it. He opened his eyes slowly.

"Hermione," he whispered.

She smiled. She loved hearing him say her name. She loved him. Everything about Ron she wanted and adored. She stroked him one more time before setting on top of him and inserting him inside her. They both instantly gasped. He was steaming and large. He tightly placed his arms around her waist and she pressed her arms against his collarbone. She rocked against him gently. Their cart moved down slowly.

"Ah, ah, Mione, you feel so good. Fuck…ride me," Ron whimpered.

Hermione learned forward and sucked on his lips as she went faster. She rocked back and forth against him. She lifted herself a bit, as she rocked.

Ron held on to her tightly and left her mouth. He kissed and sucked on her neck as he moaned. Hermione's grip on his shirt tightened. She rocked faster and faster. His hands went under her shirt and once again, he played with her nipples. He tugged and pinched them. The Ferris wheel was moving their cart down. They would be at the bottom soon.

Hermione rocked as fast as she could. Ron bit her neck and whimpered. He constantly pulled and played with her nipples and gave her breast a squeeze.

"Mione, Mione, you're so bloody good," he groaned. She felt dizzy. She bounced up and down and back and forth on his cock.

"Oh, Oh, Ron," Hermione moaned as pressured built. The excitement from being with Ron and being out in the open made her pleasure build faster and stronger than it ever had before.

"Hermione, oh, baby you feel so good. I'm cumming. I'm cumming," he panted.

It was too much. She couldn't take it. She bounced against him with all her might and jerked. She felt an explosion escape her. Ron bit on her skin hard enough to draw blood. She felt him jerk and explode inside her. He came hard just as she did. She hugged him tightly around the neck and he wrapped his arms around her stomach. She continued to rock until her spasms died down and her breathing slowed. Their cart was almost to the bottom.

Hermione pulled away from him. He was sweating and his pale face was redder than she had ever seen it. He took slow, heavy, deep breathes. She brushed hair out of his eyes. "I love you," she breathed.

Ron smiled beautifully. He put his forehead to hers. "I love you too Hermione…so much. I'm going to miss you terribly when I leave. My body…aches for you now so just wait until I have to be away from you." She returned his smile as tears hit her eyes. She couldn't decide if it was from the sheer ecstasy she felt or the idea of him leaving. Ron was everything to her.

"I know what you mean," she whispered. They simply stared at each other. Their cart moved down again. She could see the line of people waiting to take their turn.

She quickly got off him and they dressed. They kept giggling and glancing at each other as she put on her knickers and he pulled up and zipped his jeans. She took her respected seat next to Ron and he took her hand and kissed her neck where it now sported a blotchy red bruise.

Their cart reached the bottom and the door unlocked. The conductor opened the door and smiled. "Enjoy the view?"

Ron and Hermione gave each other a look. "It was perfect sir," she said.

Ron stepped out of the cart and helped her out. "Thank you sir. You have no idea how great the ride was."

Hermione blushed and pushed Ron away. They held hands and walked down the path.

"Let's go on the Destroyer," Hermione said.

Ron gawked at her. "What? Not afraid?"

She shook her head. "I have you here with me. No need to be afraid."

He smirked and held her around the waist. "Never love, I'll always be right here."

Hermione leaned over and kissed him. She wanted to believe it but with only five days left, it was hard to swallow.

Review please!


	6. Four days left: Wash

Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Hermione pulled off her cloak and sat on the couch. It had been a long day at work and she was both tired and sweaty. She needed to wash her body. She walked into the bathroom. She could take either a bath or shower. She decided to take a bath.

Hermione started to run a nice hot bath, lighting a few lightly scented lavender candles around the edge of the bathtub and added some gorgeous mint smelling bubble bath. She watched it foam with a smiled. Already she felt a bit more relaxed. She stood in front of the mirror and undressed slowly. She yawned loudly and rubbed her eyes.

She didn't hear the door open. When she looked up, she saw Ron standing there, smiling. He closed the door, leaning casually against the sink and asked, "Do you need someone to get your back?"

Hermione rubbed her eyes again. She knew she was tired but she didn't think it was to the point where she was delusional. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

Ron shrugged, "I took a lunch break. I doubt George will fire me. I leave in four days."

She closed her eyes again. All day at work, she had thought about how little time she had left with him. It kept her from focusing and kept her from thinking of a good way for them to spend the day together. "I know you do, Ron," she said quietly.

He smirked and walked over to her. "So, do you need some help?"

Even though she was tired, looking up into his big blue eyes gave her a burst of energy. "That would be lovely."

He licked his lips and started to undress. Hermione watched as he stripped off his pants, shirt, shoes, and socks. He stood before her in nothing but light blue boxers. His body was firm and pale. Freckles sprinkled everywhere deliciously and she could easily see his hardness. It made her moan.

She took him by the hand and pulled him over to the tub. She got in and Ron slid into the bath behind her. His legs were outside of hers so she could feel his cock pressed against her arse.  
Ron slowly started to wash her back He rubbed her shoulders and arms. It felt great and so relaxing. Hermione couldn't stop the soft moans escaping her lips as he lent forward and started to kiss the back of her neck.

"You're so soft," he whispered in her ear.

Hermione felt tears cloud her eyes. She gripped his legs. "I love you," she whispered back. She turned her head to give him a long, slow, lingering kiss. His strong arms reached around her as he began to wash her breasts, rubbing the lather all over them, gently pulling on her nipples.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione whimpered. She rubbed up and down his thighs. His hardness was pressing against her. Even in the warm water, she could feel how hot he was. His hand slowly crept between her legs. Ron rubbed her clit slowly in circles. She gave a choked cry and moved away. She turned around so she could face him.

She looked into Ron's gorgeous face. His face was a bit flushed and he was grinning beautifully. She took his cock in her hand and slowly pumped it. Ron closed his eyes and moaned. He leaned back against the tub. Hermione watched his chest heave rapidly as she pumped faster and faster. He groaned and clutched the edges of the tub.

She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted him. She stopped and got out of the tub. Ron sat up. "What's wrong?" he asked suddenly.

Hermione smiled and went to the shower. She turned it on and adjusted the water temperature until it was luke-warm. She motioned him with a finger. Ron practically jumped out of the tub. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her into the shower. He pressed his lips against hers and kissed her deeply.

Hermione ravished every bit of his taste. He was so sweet. She placed her hands against his chest and squeezed his nipples. He moaned and pulled away. The water ran down his face. His red hair plastered to his head. His body was wet and perfect.

She knelt in front of him and took his cock to her lips. She flicked her tongue over the tip, tasting his pre cum. Hermione ran her tongue up and down his whole length, tasting every inch of him.

His hips thrusted forward. "Hermione, you feel so good," he moaned.

She took the tip into her mouth and started to suck him gently. With a thrust, he pushed his whole cock deep into her throat. She placed her hands on his hips and moved back and forth against him. He was so big and warm in her mouth. His hardness warmed her in a way the water couldn't.

Ron took her hand and very gently pulled her to her feet in front of him. He turned her around so that she was standing facing away from him. He pulled her tightly to him and held her in his arms for a few minutes. Hermione whimpered and tried to fuse her body to his.

"Ron, hold me like this forever," she said. She hadn't meant to speak but his body was overwhelming.

He kissed her ear. "Of course I will love. I'll always hold you like this." Ron cupped her breasts and squeezed. Hermione pushed back against him and groaned. She looked down at her chest. The contrast in color was sexy. Ron's pale, slender fingers gripping her tan breasts were amazing. His hands were so big and gentle. They felt like home. They were the only hands she wanted to touch her ever.

One hand stayed at her chest. He continued to pull and twist her nipples. The other hand slid down between her legs. Two long fingers slid quickly in and out of her wet middle as she moaned softly. It felt amazing.

"Oh, oh, Ron," she whimpered. Ron moaned against her ear and went faster. She continued to push against him as he pumped in and out of her.

Suddenly, he pulled his fingers out of her and his hands moved quickly to her hips. "Spread your legs, Mione," he said softly. She obeyed and spread them as far as she could. She leaned forward. She could feel him placing his large, throbbing muscle between her legs. He placed it at the entrance of her dripping wet pussy. He began to very gently slide the end in. She gasped and immediately pushed back so all of his slid inside of her.

"Shit," he breathed.

Hermione clenched herself around his him tightly and he let out a long moan. He started to very slowly slide his cock in and out of her, pulling it almost all the way out and then very gently all the way back. They were both breathing so heavily and moaning loudly. Then he pulled all the way out and with one thrust pushed his whole length all the way back into her, making her gasp, with pleasure and surprise.

Ron started to move in and out of Hermione faster now, as she pushed back against him, his hand slid round to the front of her and he gently played with her clit, his fingers tickling and gently rubbing it, teasing it. His speed increased with every thrust. He moaned against her ear and she could feel his heart pounding against her back. Hermione reached behind her and gently pulled and massaged his balls, feeling them tighten in her hand.

They were so close. The warm water trickled down their skin. Hermione pushed back into Ron repeatedly. He felt like magic. She never wanted it to end. "Ron, please, please," she begged. She wasn't sure what she wanted from him but he responded by going faster.

"Hmm, Hermione, I love you." Ron's voice was soft and desperate. He was so deep inside her. He pushed into her and Hermione slipped against the wall. She put her hands up for support. She felt the energy grow in her stomach.

The water had cooled but she was still steaming. She blinked and tears fell. It mixed with the water drops. Ron's moans echoed the shower. He was all around her. She could feel the vibrations in her feet. Ron gripped her hips and slammed her against him. Hermione groaned and placed her face against the tile of the shower wall. She was close. She was so wet. Goose bumps pricked her skin. Ron pumping inside of her was amazing but it didn't mask her sadness. She began to cry. It was a beautifully agonizing blend of pleasure and fear.

"Oh, Ron, Ron!" Hermione cried out and felt her clit burst. She rocked her hips and banged her fist against the shower wall. She came hard. Ron pushed into her harder and faster until she could feel him jerk inside her.

"Hermione," he whimpered. He kept pushing inside her. Hermione's cheek rubbed against the wall. She bit her lip as Ron's orgasm electrified her body. He slowed then finally stopped. He rested against her back. Hermione leaned against the wall. More tears fell. She gently pushed against him. She still wanted to feel his heart beat and hear his moans. He kissed her ear and moved hair out of her face.

"You're amazing," he whispered. He wrapped his arms around her. It warmed her in the now cold shower.

She held him back. She held him as tightly as she could. Hermione closed her eyes and tried to find comfort and security in his long and firm arms. For a while, they held each other in silence. It was beautiful.

Finally, they washed each other off then got out of the shower. They went in into the bedroom and dried each other on the bed. Hermione rubbed lotion on her legs and Ron dried her hair with a towel.

"So, I guess you're not going back to work?" she asked.

Ron chuckled, "I'm sure George doesn't expect me back but I'm sure he'll have words for me at dinner."

Hermione smiled, "Oh, he won't be too hard on you. Everyone is trying to spend as much time with you pleasantly before you leave." Ron stopped drying out her hair. She turned to him. "What?"

He shrugged, "Nothing, you just sound a bit upset."

"I'm not upset. I'm just tired," she answered.

Ron gave her a look. "Hermione, I know you better than anyone. I think I can tell when you're upset. What's wrong?"

Hermione sighed, "Nothing is wrong. You're leaving. How am I supposed to be?"

Ron ran a hand through his fluffy and slightly damp hair. "I know," he said. "I can feel it now. I'm really leaving."

Her bottom lip trembled. She had to turn away. "In just a few days, you'll be gone." She closed her eyes. She wasn't ready to say goodbye.

"Not forever. It's what I have to do Mione," he spoke.

"I know that Ron. It doesn't change anything. Don't…don't you care that you have to leave me?" she asked.

Ron gave her an incredulous look. "How can you ask me that?"

His voice was so gentle. Hermione didn't know what to say. She shook her head and shrugged. "I don't know."

He frowned and rubbed his neck. "Hermione, of course I care. Every day I think about it a little more and I get scared. This is hard for me too. You're my fiancee and I'm leaving you here. I don't want to. Sometimes I just want to write the academy and tell them I'm not coming."

"Don't do that Ron," Hermione said.

"I'm not going to but I feel like it sometimes. Hermione, you're my life. You make me whole. I don't know what I'm going to do without you." Ron's words made tears develop in her eyes.

She quickly wiped them away. "That's how I feel too. It's as if I can't breathe sometimes, Ron. I just…I can't…" her voice trailed off. Her heart raced and her breathing picked up. Tears raced down her cheeks.

"Oh, Hermione," Ron whispered. He pulled her into a hug. Hermione buried her face into his warm neck. She kissed it repeatedly. Ron didn't have a shirt on. His skin smelled incredible. He was soft, firm, and smooth all at once. She loved him holding her.

"I'm sorry," she choked.

"No, don't you dare apologize. It's okay Hermione. You don't have to be strong around me. It's okay. I understand. I feel the same way you do. I just have to keep it in. if I really let it soak in I'll lose it. Gods don't ever think for a second that I won't miss you or that I won't care. I love you. I love you more than anything. That's why I'm doing this. I want us to have a good life and I want our kids to have a good life as well." Ron kissed her forehead.

Hermione pulled away. She sniffed and cleared her throat. She couldn't help but smile. "Our kids?"

He rolled his eyes. "What, you didn't think we were just going to be married and alone forever did you? Of course we're going to have kids. Anyway, my mum would kill me if we didn't."

She laughed, "Yeah, mine would too. Wow, I can't wait to have kids with you. You'll be an excellent dad."

The tips of his ears went pink. "And you'll be the best mother in the world."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Hermione mumbled.

Ron took her hands. "Of course you will be. You're brilliant at everything. This will be no different." He kissed the tips of her fingers.

Hermione smiled and bit her lip. "I'm proud of you Ron. I really am. It's just hard for me."

"You don't have to explain. I understand it and thanks. I want you to be proud of me," Ron said.

"Well, I am. I'm so proud. I'm proud to say you're mine. You'll be my husband real soon." She tried to make herself feel better. She had to be strong.

Ron leaned forward and kissed her softly. "It will be here sooner than you think and then we'll always be together." Hermione nodded and kissed him lightly again. She believed his words. Ron wouldn't lie to her.

She wrapped her arms around his stomach and he lay against the pillows. He stroked her hair slowly and her eyes drifted shut. She wanted to say more but she was too tired. There were so many emotions going through her.

She glanced to her desk. She would cross off day four tomorrow.

Thanks for reading Review please!


	7. Three days left: Burrow

Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Hermione took another sip of her tea. She had to cover her mouth to keep from spitting it out. It was hard to drink and laugh at the same time.

"So, all I have to say is bring enough trousers. A lot of the older blokes like to play those kinds of pranks on the trainees," Charlie said.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I dare someone to come close to my things."

"Harry, you know everyone is going to treat you like a king. It's me you need to worry about," Ron said with a sigh.

Hermione rubbed his back. "Oh, you'll be fine. You both will."

"That's what I keep telling them. You two are more than qualified and ready," Mr. Weasley said.

Mrs. Weasley wiped tears from her eyes and gazed at Ron and Harry. "Oh, my boys are going off to be aurors. My little Ronnie. I'm so proud of you."

Ron and Harry exchanged a quick before smiling at Mrs. Weasley.

They were at the Burrow. With so little time left, Mrs. Weasley wanted to throw a dinner for Ron and Harry. While everyone was trying to give advice, all Mrs. Weasley wanted to do was show baby pictures of Ron and cry. Hermione understood it. She only had three days with him.

After dinner, Ron's brothers gave him and Harry hugs and offered words of encouragement. Hermione stayed in the kitchen to help Mrs. Weasley with the dishes.

"Thanks for helping me dear," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Oh, it's not a problem Mrs. Weasley," Hermione answered.

Mrs. Weasley put her hands on her hips and smiled. "Now, you've been a part of this family since you were twelve and you're about to marry my son. You don't have to keep calling me Mrs. Weasley."

She laughed, "I'm sorry. I forget sometimes."

"It's alright dear. You are just the sweetest. Ron is lucky to have you," Mrs. Weasley said.

Hermione nodded, "And I'm lucky to have him. He's the best man in the world." She couldn't keep it in anymore. She quickly wiped a tear from her eye. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't you dare apologize Hermione. I've haven't stopped crying all day." Mrs. Weasley took her hand in hers. "You're going to miss him. That's okay."

Hermione gazed at Ron's mother. She was so kind and strong. "It just feels like forever. I know I'm being childish but I can't help it. I want this for him but it's hard."

"Of course it is. You love him dearly so it's going to hurt. It should hurt Hermione. If it doesn't it doesn't mean anything," Mrs. Weasley said.

Hermione continued to wipe her tears. "I'm so proud of him and I'm just trying to be strong for him. He deserves this."

Mrs. Weasley beamed. "Yes, he does. You're doing a great job dear. It will be all right. It will hurt now but it will get better."

"Mum, before we head out I'm wanna go up to my room. There's some stuff I want to take back to the flat with me," Ron said coming back into the kitchen. He frowned when seeing Hermione. "Are you okay?"

"She's fine Ron. That's fine if you want to. I haven't touched it since you were here last," Mrs. Weasley quickly said.

"I'll come with you," Hermione said. She gave Mrs. Weasley a hug. "Thank you," she whispered.

Ron opened the door to his room. Nothing had changed. It was covered in Cannon merchandise and it was still incredibly messy. Hermione jumped in his bed and snuggled with a pillow. She took in his scent and it warmed her.

"Hmm, some things never change," she whispered.

Ron chuckled and looked through his drawers. "Yeah, I doubt she'll ever change my room. Even Bill's and Charlie's old room is the same."

"Your mum is amazing. She really loves you all," Hermione said.

Ron turned to her and smiled. "Yeah, she is." He went back to looking through his drawers. "So, what you so upset about?"

"Oh, nothing, I'm fine," she said.

Ron sighed but didn't turn around. "Mione, I know you. You were teary about something."

She sat up and hugged his pillow tightly. "Don't you think I have reason to be?"

Ron walked over to her and sat on the bed. "I just don't want you to get too upset. I hate it when you're not happy."

Hermione kissed his cheek. She loved his sensitivity. "I am happy, Ron. Don't worry about me."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm going to worry about you. I always have and I always will." He twisted a strand of her hair around his pointer finger.

"Well, I'm a teary person I guess. That's something you'll have to get used to," she said.

Ron chuckled, "Don't worry I have."

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked.

He smirked, "Ever since third year you've been crying all over me. I learned a drying spell early on."

Hermione hit his arm and began to tickle him. Ron started to laugh and fell back on the bed. Hermione got on top of him and continued to tickle him.

"Oh, shit, okay, okay, okay! I was just pissing around. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" Ron choked out between laughs.

She grabbed his wrists and pinned them against the bed. "You know better than to talk about me."

Ron's face was flushed. He breathed heavily and bit his lip. "You want to teach me a lesson? I have been a bad boy."

Hermione's body heated up. "Don't say that and certainly don't say it with that voice."

Ron pushed up into her. "Why not? Don't you like it?"

"Yes, and that's the point," she mumbled. He pushed into her again. Hermione could feel his excitement. "Ronald, are you ever…_not_ ready?"

He laughed. It was deep and echoed around the small room. "That's not fair love. You're on top of me. You have my wrist pinned and you are you. Come on. It's not like we haven't shagged in my bed before."

"I know that," she said.

He pushed up again. This time she couldn't keep from moaning. "So, what's stopping you?" he asked.

She gazed at him. He was smiling at her so beautifully. There was such love in his blue eyes. "Grab my wand will you?"

Ron licked his lips slowly. "Actually, I already took care of that when we came in."

She raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you already planned for us to do this?"

He shrugged, "Dunno what you're talking about. What? Are you going to cry about it or do something else?"

She tightened her grip on his wrists. "You better watch yourself Ronald Weasley." She leaned down and kissed him. She dug her tongue as deep as she could into his mouth. He tasted so wonderful. Ron tried to pull his wrist away but she didn't release her grip. She parted and sat up on his lap. She slowly pulled off her shirt and Ron watched with big eyes.

He propped himself on his elbows and leaned forward. He kissed her nipples through her bra. "Gods, you're so perfect."

Hermione tugged on his shirt and he raised his arms so she could pull it off. She lightly pushed him back on the pillows. She ran her hands down his smooth chest and stomach. He jerked and ginger hairs rose.

"Hmm, that tickles love," he breathed.

She smiled at him and moved her fingers down to his jeans. She slowly unzipped his pants. She pulled them down and took him out. Ron was so swollen and hard. She stroked it. He instantly bit his lip and moaned.

Hermione watched him and stoked it again. She watched as his eyes rolled back and his hips pushed into her touch. "How long are you going to torture me?" he asked with a groan.

Her knickers were soaked now. If Ron thought she was torturing him, he had a lot to learn. She was completely transfixed by his arousal. "What? Do you not like it?" she asked.

Ron opened his eyes and looked at her. He pushed into her hand. "You know what I mean."

She smirked. For once, she had him in the bind. "I don't actually. Maybe you should enlighten me."

Hermione usually didn't go too deeply into banter. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her but she wanted him to beg. She wanted something special.

Ron whimpered and began to sit up but she held his wrist to the bed again. "Fucking Jesus, Hermione. Just do it, please. I'll explode if you don't."

She moaned and bent down. She moved an inch from his face. Ron stuck out his tongue to lick her lips but she moved. "Isn't that the idea, love?"

He pouted and thrusted his hips up. "Please, take me. Fuck me please."

Sweat rolled down her back and moisture leaked from her. She could feel his hardness beneath her. She couldn't take it anymore. Quickly, Hermione lifted herself and took off her jeans and knickers. Ron watched her undress.

She licked her lips and swallowed hard. She went back to slowly stroking him. "You want me?"

Ron arched his back and whimpered. He was the sexiest person she had ever met and she couldn't feel luckier to have him. "Of course I do. Bloody hell I want you."

She bent down and licked his nose. "Am I still a cry baby?"

He shook his head violently. "No, you're incredible. I'm a tit for saying that."

Hermione chuckled softly. Ron was the color of beet juice. She had enough. "Good boy," she purred. She settled on top of him slowly. Ron's body instantly tensed up.

"Oh, Hermione," he moaned.

She moved slowly against him. She gasped and moaned. Ron's body was on fire. He was so stiff and steaming. Every hair on her skin pricked up.

Ron opened his eyes and watched her move. It made her go faster. She dug into the skin on his wrists. Hermione pushed against him in a rhythm. Ron met her movements and pushed up into her.

"Oh, Ron, oh you feel so good!" she moaned going even faster. She began to bounce on him.

Ron cried out and threw his head back. "Hermione, I love you so much. That feels so amazing!"

Hermione groaned and leaded forward. She kissed him deeply. She stuck her tongue in his mouth tasted him everywhere. Ron yanked against her arms. He was stronger. He finally let loose of her grip and tangled his fingers in her hair. He yanked on her strands and pulled her neck to his mouth. He bit and sucked on her skin.

His tongue was hot and his cock was even hotter. She rode him harder and faster. His bed shook. Hermione pulled away and put her hands on either side of his head. "Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron," she panted repeatedly.

Ron lifted his head and licked her chest. He cupped her arse and moved her faster.

Pressure built in her stomach. She could feel the current of pressure run through her. "Oh, Mione, I'm cumming," Ron moaned.

"Me too," she whimpered. She moved as fast as she could against him until she felt pain in her middle.

Hermione kissed him. He moaned in her mouth. She whimpered and tensed up. The pressure hit. She jerked and came. The tightness of her contractions made Ron's hardness explode. He groaned loudly and came inside her. He squeezed her cheeks and bit on her neck.

Hermione fell on top of him. She continued to move against him until the stinging pulse faded. Ron wrapped his arms around her and moaned. She kissed his skin and clutched his steaming, sweaty body.

"I love you so much," she said.

Ron held her tighter and kissed her forehead. "I love you too. I fucking love you more than anything."

For a while, they held each other and almost fell asleep. "We should probably get ready," she said after a while. She reluctantly got up and pulled her clothes back on. Ron sat up and pulled his shirt on.

"Maybe I should tease you more often," he said.

She raised an eyebrow again. "Maybe next time I won't be as nice about your punishment."

He ran a hand through his slightly damp hair. He frowned, "Shit, sorry about that." He nodded to her.

Hermione went to the mirror. A red mark was visible on her shoulder. She adjusted her shirt to hide it a bit.

There was a knock on the door. Ron quickly pulled up his pants and Hermione fussed with her hair for a minute before walking to the door. She grabbed her wand and unlocked the door. "Yes," she said.

Harry was on the other side. He walked in with his arms crossed. "Is everything alright in here?"

"Yeah, we're fine. We were just getting some stuff to take back to the flat," she answered.

Harry walked further into the room and looked around. "Ah, I can see that."

"Do you need something, mate?" Ron asked.

He shrugged, "Well, I was sent to ask if you two wanted a bit of pudding before we head out. Ginny and I are ready to go and everyone is out back."

"Oh, that would be lovely," Hermione said. She had worked up an appetite. Harry nodded slowly and looked to each of them. "What is it Harry?"

He rubbed his chin. "I take it Ron was in charge of putting up the spells."

Hermione shot a glance at Ron. He looked to her and then back to Harry. "What are you talking about?"

Harry rolled his eyes and gave an exaggerated sigh. "Oh, come off it. I had the misfortune of being elected to come collect you two and the closer I came to the room the louder it got. The three of us learned the hard way back in sixth year about the importance of locking doors, but Ron you still can't remember a silencing charm to save your bollocks."

While Hermione flushed brighter than Ron's hair, he laughed and rubbed his neck. "Oh, blimey, I reckon I was in a hurry. Sorry Harry."

"Yes, sorry," she whispered in embarrassment.

Harry grinned, "Believe it or not I wasn't terribly disgusted. I've heard and seen a lot worse and to be honest I'm used to it by now. How sad is that?" Hermione and Ron laughed at Harry's expression. She would miss his humor. "Now, if you two are done punishing each other or whatever the hell that means, the food is downstairs."

He closed the door behind him as he left. Hermione marched over to Ron and hit his arm. "I thought you said you took care of it!"

"Ow, I thought I did! Look, I'm sorry, honest," Ron said, rubbing his arm. "If you'd like you can punish me later for it."

She gawked at him and walked away. "Never again Ronald Weasley," she said before leaving his room.

What an embarrassing day three.

Thanks for reading! Please review! :)


End file.
